


The Spider and the Butterfly

by MoiraColleen



Series: Two Ladies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Relationship, BDSM, Collars, Consensual bondage, Consensual captivity, D/s, F/F, Non-Sexual Submission, non-sexual domination, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraColleen/pseuds/MoiraColleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submissive Jenna and her Domme have their own way of celebrating special occasions.</p><p>I've never written something like this before. I really hope it isn't as ludicrous as I feel like it may be.</p><p>In any case, this is for thekaidonovskys, whose fault it is that I've gotten interested in the D/s lifestyle in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider and the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekaidonovskys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/gifts).



Jenna’s unshod feet padded softly along the plush carpeting as she made her way toward the golden light that spilled from the half open doorway at the end of the hall. Though the air in the dim hallway was warm, Jenna shivered in anticipation of what lay ahead. She ran her hands along the length of each leg to smooth any stray wrinkles from the sheer black thigh-high stockings that sheathed them and then straightened the brief skirt of the lacy black nightie that revealed more than it concealed. A final adjustment to the purple and blue butterfly wings that bobbed gently on her back, and Jenna stepped forward into the golden glow.

After the soft warmth of the carpet outside, the bare hardwood floor felt chilly to Jenna’s soles. A rainbow of glossy ropes adorned the wood-paneled walls, some already woven into intricate webs, others coiled and waiting to join the display. At the center of the room, a deceptively simple white orb-web shaped net hung from sturdy hooks in the ceiling and walls and anchored to metal eye screws embedded in the floor. The golden light streamed down from a faceted globe directly above the net. The glow surrounded Jenna, almost soothing until she sensed movement behind her. A light breeze stirred her skirt as the door swung shut. The latch clicked quietly into place. A noise of metal bearings rolling against one another inside the lock declared that no interruption would be permitted. Jenna kept her eyes facing forward as the doubled tapping of stiletto-clad feet approached from behind.

Jenna’s unseen companion stopped within mere inches of her back, so close that Jenna could feel the heat of the other’s body. Warm breath stirred Jenna's short hair as the other's head brushed against her right wing.

“What a pretty little butterfly, caught in the spider’s web,” the low, silky contralto murmured into Jenna’s ear. "Poor butterfly, lost in the dark. A light appears to guide her way, and she finds herself surrounded by sticky webs. And the spider is here."

Gloved hands grasped Jenna's wrists, drawing them irresistibly behind her. A satin-clad arm slid along the small of her back and looped itself through her elbows to hold them in place, while another wound around her torso and drew her lightly back against her captor’s chest.

"And whatever shall I do with you now that I have you?"

Jenna trembled at the dark visions the simple question conjured. "Let me go? Please?" she whispered.

The Domme's deep chuckle set Jenna's wings quvering. "Oh, but a butterfly is such a rare treat for a spider," she cooed, raising her hand to cradle Jenna's cheek. "My light draws gnats, mosquitoes and all sorts of little moths; but a butterfly--a butterfly is a special treasure. Living in the warm sunlight, fed on sweet nectar; and, of course, those pretty wings. Most insects have such ordinary wings, but you butterflies are all color and show. You're a feast for the eyes as well as the belly, my little butterfly, and it gets so lonely here in the web. Mmm, no, I think I'm going to keep you."

A wild hope welled in Jenna's heart. "You-you get lonely?" she managed. "I know how you feel. Butterflies--we get lonely, too. I'll keep you company if you'll let me live."

"You'd stay with the spider?" the Domme said in surprise. "Really? I'd like to have a lovely thing like you for my very own, to pamper and admire. You promise you'll stay, little butterfly? You give me your word?"

"Yes," Jenna breathed desperately. "Yes, I promise, I'll stay with you forever."

"The trouble is, dear," the arm around Jenna's chest tightened abruptly, pulling Jenna off balance and pinning her against the Domme's body, "I don't believe you. I think you're lying. I think you're trying to build my hopes up and wait until my back is turned, and then you're planning to flutter off and leave me all alone at the first opportunity. I don't think there's anything I can do to keep that from happening, do you? No, I'll just have to settle for enjoying you for my dinner, little butterfly."

Jenna thought frantically. "Your webs," she stammered, "You could tie me up with your web, just a little bit, just enough that I can't escape. Then you'd know that I'll have to stay with you. You don't have to eat me. Please, don't kill me."

Jenna trembled in the Domme's grasp while the Domme pondered her offer. Most of her weight still rested against the Domme's chest. She didn't dare move, hardly dared to breathe. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that Jenna could feel how her captor's heart beat faster at the mention of the webs.

Without warning, the Domme spun Jenna until they stood face to face, catching her around the waist to steady her. The Domme's hair flowed freely, framing a face half obscured by a domino mask adorned with glittering gems like arachnid eyes. The human eyes behind the mask caught and held Jenna's as the Domme guided her backward against the white web. The Domme grasped Jenna's wrists and drew them up to secure them to the web on either side of her head.

"There you are," said the Domme, stepping back to run a critical eye over her handiwork. "You can't escape now, can you? Tell me the truth."

Jenna tugged experimentally at the ropes. "No, I can't escape now," she assured the Domme.

The Domme frowned disapprovingly. "But you could still be lying," she accused. "You seem very resourceful, my little butterfly, and I notice your feet are very nearly bare. What is to stop you from working your way up the web and using your toes to untie yourself? No, I think should eat you after all."

"Tie my legs, too," Jenna squealed as the Domme moved forward purposefully. "Tie my legs to the web. Then you won't have to worry about that."

The Domme paused. After an agonizingly long moment, she flashed her teeth in a grin. "Stand still, little butterfly," she commanded as she knelt by Jenna's feet. Jenna fought her nerves to keep still while the Domme bound ankles to the web, a little more than shoulder-width apart and with her feet a few inches above the floor. Jenna twisted her hands into the mesh of the web to support her weight with her arms.

"What a good little butterfly you are," the Domme praised her, rising to her feet once more. "I could almost believe you would keep your promise. Except," she scowled suddenly, "except that you have such tiny wrists. You could so easily slip your hands right through those little loops, couldn't you? How can we put a stop to that, my clever little butterfly?"

"You could use more web," Jenna panted, "You could wrap it all along my arms and the main web, over and over, all the way up to my shoulders."

The Domme raised a satin-gloved hand to stroke the side of Jenna's face. Jenna leaned into the caress, eyes closing as the Domme's fingers threaded through her hair. "Such a sweet little butterfly," the Domme purred approvingly. She stepped away from the web for a moment to select a length of purple rope, precisely the same shade as Jenna's wings, from a hook on the wall. She moved behind the web, out of Jenna's sight, and fastened the new rope to the web. Slowly, painstakingly, the Domme threaded loop after loop through the mesh of the web and around Jenna's right arm from her wrist to her shoulder. A crisscross of rope secured Jenna's upper torso to the web; then the intricate weaving resumed, binding Jenna's left arm from shoulder to wrist.

"You make a beautiful picture, my little butterfly," the Domme said, circling around to survey her captive with possessive eyes. "A living work of art, mine to admire forever, only... Yes, for all your slenderness, your legs are quite strong, aren't they? You might well break free yet." The Domme stopped close in front of Jenna and cradled her face in both hands. "What shall I do about that, my little butterfly?" she whispered, the tip of her nose barely brushing Jenna's. "Or shall I eat you after all?"

"Tie my legs the same way," Jenna pleaded. "Please, tie me up, but don't eat me."

This time the rope matched the cornflower blue spots of Jenna's wings. The Domme wound it around the sole of Jenna's left foot, letting it take some of her weight, before lacing it up Jenna's ankle, calf and thigh. Twists around the hips secured Jenna's lower body to the web, and the remainder of the rope made its sinuous way down to Jenna's right foot.

The Domme slipped off her gloves and raised her bare hands to intertwine her fingers with Jenna's. She gently squeezed Jenna's hands, then slowly ran her fingertips down Jenna's wrists and forearms, around her elbows, and up to her shoulders. She stroked up the sides of Jenna's neck, caressed her cheeks and traced the outlines of Jenna's ears. She buried her fingers in Jenna's hair, softly massaging the scalp. Then she stroked downward again, trailing fingertips down Jenna's body from head to toe and back again, watching the gooseflesh rise in anticipation of her touch.

"I want to believe you," the Domme breathed. "I want to believe that you're truly mine forever."

"I am," Jenna gasped, squirming ecstatically at her captor's caress. "Yours. Always yours." She whimpered when the Domme's hands withdrew. She opened her eyes to see the Domme looking intensely into her eyes.

"It isn't enough," the Domme said softly. "All the webs--all the ropes in the world--that isn't what will make me feel that you are truly mine."

"Then what?" Jenna begged. "Please, tell me. What will convince you that I'm really yours?"

The Domme smiled tenderly. She drew aside the most elaborate of the rope hangings to reveal a small table bearing a black lacquered box. She opened the box and took from its satin-lined interior a soft collar of fine black suede accented by tiny butterflies of layered white, yellow, and red gold. A spider of the same metal adorned the delicate lock.

"Wear this for me," the Domme said, letting the metallic insects and their arachnid guardian catch the light.

Jenna's eyes opened wide. "Yes," she breathed joyfully. She lifted her chin; her Domme traced a circle around Jenna's neck before fastening the collar in place.

"Happy birthday, darling." Jenna's Domme leaned forward to brush a loving kiss against her submissive's lips.


End file.
